Although space vector pulse width modulation (SVPWM) can provide better current regulation than discontinuous pulse width modulation (DPWM) during certain operating modes, SVPWM typically results in higher switching losses, which tends to reduce inverter capacity, efficiency and reliability. In contrast, DPWM provides lower switching losses, which can support improved inverter power or current capacity. However, DPWM can have a negative impact on current regulation that tends to decrease the efficiency and reliability of the electric motor. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for controlling an inverter with improved pulse width modulation selection to facilitate realization of at least one of increased system capacity, efficiency, or reliability, or any combination thereof.